A Second Chance: Wolf's Rain
by Lady Rea
Summary: Our wolves died, but were reborn, and this time they meet nine other wolves. Will Tsume stop being cold, and will Toboe see what love is? Will they make it to Paradise? Find out! R&R Plz!
1. Saved and a Place to Stay

A Second Chance: Wolf's Rain

A Second Chance: Wolf's Rain

Saved and a Place to Stay

It was dark.

Night time perhaps.

A crescent moon hung in the bright sky…, and on a necklace.

Nine figures stood tall, all their faces an emotionless mask.

A white wolf with cerulean blue eyes turned to a black and slightly white wolf that had violet eyes.

"_**Yozora, you and Sakura go find shelter,"**_ she indicated to a blonde wolf behind her, _**"Tane, Hana, Hinata find us some food, Itachi, go with them,"**_ the four wolves nodded, _**"Blue, Kai, scout the area, she's close, I can smell the lunar flower."**_ The she-wolf finished.

"_**What about you……Rea?"**_ a grey wolf ask, he had amber eyes, unlike his sister. He had white on all four paws.

"_**I'll be fine"**_ she replied to her brother, Blue and Kai nodded to her response and jumped down from the building, followed shortly by Rea. White as snow, cerulean blue eyes, with only a crescent moon necklace dangling from a red ribbon, like a choker, but a little loose.

She turned into her human form. Black, mid-back length hair fell around her shoulders, showing the two strings, with beads at the end that tied her halter top, which stopped just below her rib-cage. She wore long jeans that flared out at the bottom and heeled boots to go with the outfit.

Jumping down from the building, Rea wondered around for awhile, till she came down an alley.

"Well, well, well, wha' do we hav' here?" it was three men, and, judging by the strong smell of alcohol, they were drunk. Rea backed up slightly, only to bump into one behind her that she hadn't seen. Now there were four men and the one she bumped into, had a gun.

Not good.

"Look, sorry to interrupt, honest, I'll just be on my way now," Rea tried to move past them but they blocked her way surrounding her, and it was then she noticed, they _all_ had guns.

_Definitely_ not good.

"I don' think so" one said grabbing her roughly by the wrist and pinning her against the wall.

The small growl she had tried to contain had passed her lips, and now she was snarling her wolf instincts taking over.

"Feisty to, eh, I like that" he pressed against her harder, and she let out a whimper as the rocky surface of the wall chipped into her back. Not being able to contain herself, she turned into her wolf form and thrust her back paws into the man's stomach, making him bend over and let her go.

The other three gasped as they saw not the female their leader was once holding, but a white wolf, which just knocked their leader out. Now furious they pointed the guns at her and several shots rang out, Rea dodged them all, grabbing onto the throat of one of the guys killing him.

She used the grip she had to swing her self to the side, but as soon as she landed on the ground, another round was shot at her, and one bullet planted itself with in her left shoulder, the other in her right thigh.

A loud howl of pain was let out as she crashed into the cold concrete. Her eye sight became blurred and she whimpered as they advanced, only to be stopped by a figures that blocked their way to her.

A loud howl was heard full of pain.

"_**What was that?"**_ a brown, slightly chubby wolf asked, with violet eyes.

Another wolf, brown as well, but younger, with yellow eyes nodded, wanting to know to.

"_**I have no idea"**_ a grey wolf answered, an x-mark across his chest, amber eyes.

"_**Toboe, stay here and guard the place, Tsume, Hige, let's go."**_ This one was white, golden eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"_**What do you think your doing, ganging up on one wolf, cowards**_" Tsume said, angry.

The men said nothing, merely lifted their guns, but fell as two figures emerged from within the shadows, blood dripping from their fangs.

"_**That was too easy"**_ Hige grinned, Kiba nodded then all three of them turned towards the one laying on the ground. _**"It's a female, and looks like there were more than just the two that we took down." **_Hige supplied and the others nodded.

Her eyes were closed so they figured she was unconscious. Kiba made a move to pick her up…

"_**Don't"**_

The males blinked. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal cerulean blue and she struggled to stand.

"_**You're hurt."**_

"_**I know that"**_ she snapped, eyes narrowing._** "and besides, I never asked you to save me I…"**_ she was cut off as someone jumped down from the roof.

"_**Rea! We heard your howl, are you O.K.? What happened? And who the heck are they!?"**_ It was Kai, and it was obvious that he just realized the others standing around his sister protectively.

"_**Kai? Where are the others?"**_

"_**At the shelter Yozora and Sakura found. Now are you going to answer my question?"**_ Kai replied.

"_**I don't know who they are, but they saved me,"**_ Rea told him, a knowing smirk forming on her lips of what was to come.

"_**You **_**saved**_** her!? Why?"**_ He growled out, turning on the males who blinked in surprise.

"_**Did you actually want them to kill her?"**_ the white one asked, regaining his calmness.

"_**You had no right to go in and act like her knight and shining armor! She would have been fine till I got here!"**_ now he was growling, almost looking as if he were about to attack them.

Until Rea stepped in, _**"No matter Kai, they still stepped in before I got any more injuries, so we are still in debt. Calm yourself,"**_ She stood tall, despite her wounds as she looked at Kai with a face he couldn't argue with.

So he merely sighed before looking at them again, glaring_**, "Still, who are you anyway?"**_

"_**I'm Hige, and this is Kiba and Tsume."**_ Hige answered, _**"Who are you? And who's Yozaro… or… Yazara …or… well…, whatever they were called, who are they?"**_

Rea couldn't help but chuckle at his question_**, "Yozora and Sakura you mean?"**_ that got a nod, _**"their in our pack, they are five others besides us and them."**_ The way she said 'their in _our_ pack they couldn't help but think…

"_**So are you two mates or something?"**_ Hige asked curious and slightly disappointed.

Kai and Rea looked at each other in confusion, before bursting out into laughter as realization donned on them, that he asked, if the two of them, brother and sister, were actually mates!

Kiba, Tsume, and Hige looked at them in confusion themselves as their laughter's died down to deep breaths every now and then.

"_**No! Good Heavens no! He's my brother."**_ Rea told them, taking in a deep breath. She turned to Kai, _**"We should get back to the others, before they come after us."**_

Kai nodded, still chuckling.

They turned around, ready to go back to their pack…

"_**Why don't you and your pack stay with us?"**_

Kai and Rea looked at the one who spoke, as well as Hige and Tsume. It was obvious they were just as surprised as them.

"_**W- What?"**_ Rea asked, not quite sure if she heard correctly.

"_**We've lived in this city long enough to know there aren't that many big places to stay in," **_Kiba took a step forward, looking at both of them, not knowing which one was the leader, _"Considering you have a large pack. We live in an abandon warehouse, and you could stay with us, if it's ok." _

Kai and Rea looked at each other. There eyes seeming to hold a conversation that the others there could not fallow.

Then Kai sighed and nodded, releasing a rather large howl.

'_**Hey Yozora?'**_ Kai called out.

'_**What is it? Is Rea ok, the pups are worried' **_an answering howl came back.

'_**Rea's fine. Look, did you happen to pass an abandon warehouse on your shelter hunt?'**_

'_**Thank goodness! About Rea, the runts have been bugging me to go out there this whole time! And yeah, we did. Why?'**_

'_**Because Rea decided we're going to stay there. A couple guys we met invited us to stay with them; they said it's a pretty big place. Oh, and on your way there, collect a few herbs, Rea's hurt.'**_

'_**Alright'**_

And just like that, their conversation was over, and everyone was heading to the abandon warehouse.

(A/N: OK sighs I've just finnaly got my father to change my e-mail passward so ow I can up-date this story on. I've had this for a few months now and well yeah. Hope you liked it.

Now identification to who is talking and in what form:

'_hello'_- human thoughts

"hello"-human form talking

'_**hello'**_-__wolves howling/talking

'hello'- wolf thoughts

Ages/meanings:

Rea-rare-16

Kiba-fang-17

Kai-worth/subordinate-17

Sakura-cherry blossom-15

Yozora-Night Sky-20

Tsume-claw-21

Blue-16

Hige-whiskers-17

Tane-Kind-14

Toboe-Howling-15

Hinata-In the Sun-14

Itachi-weasel-15

Hana-flower-14

Don't like the ages deal with it. Well Ja Ne for now I suppose!


	2. Faltering Packs

Faltering Packs

Faltering Packs

She was limping.

Any one could see that. But she was being stubborn about it.

It was clear she was in pain, though she blocked it from her facial expression, the clouded emotion still showed in her eyes.

Kai had offered a piggy back ride, but Rea had declined, and it was obvious that she was _not_ letting a male take a look at her…, for anything. Rea would wait to get to the warehouse before she let a male take care of her; she had her pride and dignity of a female after all.

But it was slowing them down. Making it take twice as long to get there then usual. The others had slowed down, trying to make it seem like she wasn't slowing them down, but Rea, being the intelligent wolf that she is, had seen right through their little display, and pushed herself harder.

Jumping up high, she started to jump roof to roof. Kiba, Kai, Tsume, and Hige had stared after her for a full minute, before they pulled themselves together and went after her as well.

With the new change of pace it had taken them only ten-fifteen minutes to get to the designated area.

The five wolves landed outside the warehouse and Rea immediately picked up the presence of eight other wolves within.

Kai and Rea shared a look, and then all five, as one, walked in.

Three girls squealed in horror as they ran over to Rea, who had several blood stains on her normally pure white fur.

"OMG!! WHAT HAPPENED!!" the same three screamed, obviously scared.

Rea chuckled lightly as they were backed up by Itachi, who sighed in annoyance, "Calm down Hana, Tane, Hinata. Honestly, it's not that big of a deal." She spoke to a brunette, a brown and white, and a pure chestnut wolf.

Yozora, a pure midnight black, rolled her violet eyes at their display. "Honestly do you have to make it so dramatic." She growled out, the three glared.

"Who are they?" a blonde wolf asked green eyes full of curiosity.

All eyes turned to three wolves that were staring back.

"That's Kiba Hige and Tsume, the ones who saved me." Rea answered, "And before you go off on them let me remind you that they still _saved _me. Now my turn to question, who is the short one?"

The girls giggled, "That's Toboe, he's really sweet and he's our age!," Tane said, she looked over at Kiba, "I've never seen a wolf with white fur as white as Rea's, it's weird really. Hey Rea! Maybe it's him!!" she finished looking at Rea.

Rea froze.

Yozora looked into her eyes and immediately knew the answer, "Leave Rea alone, she needs her rest, and I thought I told you girls not to bring that up?"

"Oops, Sorry Rea." Tane said. Rea only nodded.

"I'm what Rea." Kiba asked looking at her.

Said women turned her head to the side.

"Rea, What am I?"

Still no response.

"Rea!"

"ALRIGHT! Alright," she looked at everyone else, "Could you guys maybe give us a minute?"

They stared at Rea in surprise, mostly Kai and Yozora, but their shocked gaze was redirected to Kiba when he nodded in agreement.

Then slowly, one by one, everyone left to a different part of the warehouse.

"Kiba…," she started unsurely, but then continued, faltering in her words, "When I was young, my only dream was to find Paradise, me and my brother Kai that is. We hadn't imagined what it would be like, so most of the time we pretended, joking around talking about how beautiful Paradise is.

That was before I met the others… and before I met Cheza, the Lunar Flower."

"You know Cheza?" Kiba asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it wasn't long ago, she told me about a white wolf, that's like me. Ever since then, I've been on the look out for this wolf, and when I met them, my friends, I told them all about it, so the fact that me and Kai have seen her sort of convinced them to come along with us. That's what Tane meant; she thought it might be you who's the white wolf."

Kiba didn't really know what to say about this, so he moved on, "How did you meet them?"

"While running in a city. I had bumped into Hinata, who took me to Hana and Tane. Yozora and Sakura are a different story. Those two were already together when we came upon them. Itachi, he's Yozora's little brother. Hinata, Tane, and Hana are best friends. Sakura looks up to Yozora and Yozoras' kind of a loner. The fact that I'm the one who keeps this odd pack together makes me leader." Rea said.

'So she's the leader… interesting' Kiba nodded, taking in all the new information.

It was silent for a while; the two just looked at each other, watching each others movements.

Rea shifted uncomfortably against Kibas' gaze.

Noticing this, he smirked, "We might not have known each other for long, but I am looking for Paradise as well. Why don't we join packs?"

It was a simple question, but Rea couldn't help but stare, open mouthed, in complete surprise.

"I don't know…, I……"

Rea sighed.

"I……"

(A/N: Ha Ha, evil cliffy!! I know ya'll are just wanting to know what Rea's going to say, but that's why it's called Faltering Packs. Well I probably shouldn't have left you guys hanging, but well it was just too hard to resist!! But you should really start paying attention to the Chapter's name. I don't just put them there for nothing ya know. There's always a reason… a meaning.., behind each title. Well until next time R&R Plz! JA Ne!


	3. Clashing Rivals

A Second Chance: Wolf's Rain

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N: OK!! Right now as I'm writing this story I can't help but think how hyper I am! Anyway, at the end of each chap. I am going to leave a corny pick-up lines or life questions, as a new theme for my story. Well… ENJOY!!)

RECAP:

It was a simple question, but Rea couldn't help but stare, open mouthed, in complete surprise.

"I don't know…, I…"

Rea sighed.

…

…

…

…

"I……"

On with the real chapter….

Clashing Rivals

"I'd have to talk with the others about it…, Kiba. This is a huge decision…, and my pack…, this pack…, isn't even a real pack…, it's almost like our motto is every wolf for him or her self out there. The only difference is… we work together…, and I guess that's what makes us a pack." Rea answered.

She was still in slight awe about his offer, and she really didn't want to turn him down. There was something about him Rea couldn't quite place, that drew her to him. It hurt her to know, that if one member of her 'pack' had said no to joining, she would follow with out question.

Which meant if Yozora said no, Itachi and Sakura would follow; if one of the triplets (Hana, Hinata and Tane) said no, the other two would follow; if Itachi said no, the triplets would follow, and his sister; if Kai said no Rea and Itachi would follow; and lastly, if any of them said no, REA would follow, and no one would question this decision.

Not even Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe.

Blue, in this case didn't even matter, after Rea had saved her life, she had made a silent vow to follow Rea where ever she went.

Kiba blinked at this.

He knew automatically that there was inner conflict with Rea. The way her eyes showed pained emotion let him know that there was a battle raging within her.

But he did not expect the fact that Rea had just said their not a _real_ pack, which was surprising in it's self.

Soon after, when Kiba had said nothing, Rea had gotten up, and walked off to a separate corner then the one they were just in.

At this motion, all eyes turned to her, and watched as she made her way to a corner opposite of the one she had just been in.

Until they realized, she was not heading to a corner……, in fact, she was headed some where else…,

Rea was headed to the door.

Immediately Yozora stood along with Blue, and the two started after Rea.

Itachi, seeing this, stood up, along with the others and Kai…,

"Don't think about following us," Yozora stated turning to look back at them as Blue stopped Rea, "We'll take care of her Kai, don't worry so much." She offered a small smile, than walked off next to Rea and Blue, and then the three walked out of the ware house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The three wolves walked out of the warehouse, two of these wolves curious about their friends' behavior.

"He asked for us to stay."

It was all Rea said, but it was enough to shock Blue and Yozora as they stared at her.

"You mean stay for a little or sta…"

"Stay as in stay _with his pack_." Rea broke in, giving the two a sharp glance.

"He can't be serious, though," Blue tried to reason.

"Oh, he's serious alright. So serious in fact, that he brought Paradise into it." Rea spoke, her tone emotionless.

"What did you say? What did you tell him?" Blue asked glancing at Rea before looking back at the road.

Silence.

"Rea?"

Still nothing.

…

…

…

"I merely told him the truth" she said pausing, "I told him that I'd have to talk with my pack, I told him that we're not even a _real _pack."

They couldn't help but be stunned.

"So, as of right now, it's up to us huh? It's the packs' individual decision, and what ever one decides the other follows." Yozora put in. She looked over at Rea, who in return, ignored her piercing gaze.

"Hai."

"Well…, I vote in."

It was Rea's turn to be stunned as she looked at Yozora, in complete shock.

"I mean, after we met there was no denying that I never trusted you, but I'm willing to see through this journey to the end." As she spoke these words, Yozora liked straight at Rea.

"Well I was in from the start, depending if you wanted to go or not, Rea" Blue spoke smiling lightly at said wolf.

Rea smiled back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rea."

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the one who spoke.

Rea's eyes narrowed.

'_**Iyashi!' **_Yozora growled out, and all three of them bristled, dropping into their wolf form.

'_**So, you remembered me, eh? Well I'm not surprised, after all, who could forget someone as good-looking as me, ne, Rea?' **_the wolf, now known as Iyashi implied.

'_**You wish, Iyashi' **_this time Blue spoke, looking the black and white wolf over,_**'as if you could ever be good-looking!'**_

'_**Calm yourselves, Blue, Yozora, What is it you want Iyashi?' **_Rea asked, taking control of the situation.

'_**You know perfectly well what I want, Rea, and its' about damn time I get it'**_ Iyashi growled out_**.**_

'_**Sorry, but that isn't happening anytime soon, so you can kiss that wish good-bye' **_Rea told him, her hackles rising, baring her white fangs.

Iyashi's eyes narrowed. He didn't like were this was going, and he was going to do everything to get Rea liked he planned, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Rea started again.

'_**Look, I'll make you a deal, K? We'll battle,'**_ Yozora and Blue looked at her in surprise,_** 'You and me, no one else. You lose; you and your pack are going to have to leave us alone.'**_

'_**And if I win? If I win you three have to come with us.' **_Iyashi stated, looking them over.

'_**Sorry, no can do, ya see, I can't guarantee that they will come, for one simple reason, we are not a real pack, we just tag along with one another.' **_Rea looked from Iyashi to Blue and Yozora, then back to him

Iyashi's eyes narrowed, _**'Then I can't guarantee that my pack will leave yo…' **_

'_**As a matter in fact, you very well can,'**_ Rea broke in, _**'See, where as you are a real pack, they have to listen to your every command, we're not like that,'**_

'_**So what would I get in return?'**_ he questioned, eyeing her.

Rea sighed, she didn't want to, but she had no choice, _**'If you manage not to kill me, then I suppose I could be your mate'**_ that was enough of an answer for him as he readied himself.

Unknown to them, Blue had snuck away, and was on her way back to the ware house

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The large doors burst open, and Blue came running in, breathless, in human form, "Guys, Rea's about to fight!"

That was all that was needed to be said, and all of them got up and ran to he spot were Rea was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they arrived Rea and the other wolf, as Blue had told them, was Iyashi, thy were talking.

'_**What would I get in return?'**_

'_**If you manage not to kill me, then I suppose I could be your mate.'**_

Something inside Kiba snapped, and that something turned into uneasiness. He didn't like were this was going, and the feeling churning inside of him told him it was going to be a bad fight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rea and Iyashi circled each other, holding their gazes high, trying to intimidate one another.

As Rea took a quick glance around, she saw her pack, and… Kiba.

She didn't want him to be there, as a matter of fact, she didn't want any of them to be there, but she had no choice. What could she do? Tell them to go away? As if that were even possible.

In the middle of her overlooking her group, Iyashi lunged, and she just barely dodged.

Skidding to a halt, she whirled around and the two lunged, meeting each other in mid-air and they grabbed hold of each other, the force of their jumps sent them spinning around. Before they hit the ground, they let go, landing on opposite sides.

This time, when they lunged, Rea put less force in it then she did last time, and when they met in the air, she grabbed hold of his back paw, threw him, and sent him flying into the concrete beneath them.

She lunged again, aiming to grab onto his neck, but he moved quickly, despite the fact that he was thrown into the hard ground.

As she came to a halt on the other side, she move to turn around, only to come face to face with Iyashi, who raised his paw, silver claws out, and it came crashing down upon her cheek.

Rea gasped of pain as her body slammed into hard ground, but did not give him the satisfaction of screaming out like he wanted her too.

Iyashi moved quickly and clamped his jaws on her shoulder, the closest thing to her neck.

Unshed tears formed in her eyes, and she struggled to get free.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiba and Kai started to growl viciously, where as Kiba made move to help her, Kai stood in place.

Yozora stepped in Kiba's path, blocking him from Rea, _**'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' **_She looked from Kiba to the fight, then back to Kiba. _**'She hates it when people help her, it's her fight, let it go, and besides, there's no chance in **_**hell**_** she would let him beat her.'**_

Kiba saw the others nod in agreement, _**'So what do you say we do? Let her get bea…'**_

The words died on his lips, as he watched the tables turn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rea continued to struggle, thinking of any thing she could do to get him to let her go, but she was running out of ideas, and fast.

Iyashi's hold on her had tightened, and she was losing a lot of blood.

Her vision started to blur, and she began to whimper.

Suddenly, without thinking, she lashed out with her fangs, and caught onto his neck. Feeling the fur in her mouth, she clamped down hard, and he gave a yelp, releasing her shoulder.

She got on her feet the moment he let go; now putting him into the submissive position.

Pushing him down till he laid on the ground, she continued to squeeze on his throat, even as he gasped and whimpered and begged to be released.

He begged for mercy, pleading with whatever he had, pride long thrown out the window for him.

But none the less, she continued, and soon his pleas died down to choked coughs, but she did not let go. She would never let go.

After all this wolf put her through…, this dog! There was no way in seven hells would she let go.

She held on, making him pay for all the damage she had to go through, all because of this one selfish wolf. She hated him. He had always bugged her about being his mate, about going with him, to wherever, and now, it was pay back.

As she bit mercilessly into his neck, she heard a satisfying _snap_ as she broke his neck, followed by several crunches as she continued to bite down, only for a few seconds, then let go.

Rea let the body drop, it was nothing more then dead-weight now, and she did_ not_ want to continue holding him up.

She was barely recognizable right now though, as the red color splashed her normally white fur. Her blue eyes were a hard sapphire, and her muzzle was a really deep shade of crimson.

Despite her wounds, she stood tall, glaring at the rest of Iyashi's pack, _**'I believe you have a honor to defend, which is to leave us alone once and for all.' **_She did not take her eyes off of them, watching as they left one by one, looking at their dead leader, and then her as they did so.__

When everyone had left and it was only Rea and her pack, she walked over to Yozora and Blue, and leaned against them, not trusting her self to stand any longer.

Kiba and his pack moved to see how she was, but Itachi and Kai shook their heads, telling them to stay back for awhile, as they cast their illusions on themselves.

"You want to tell us what the HELL is going on?" Kai questioned, beyond angry.

Rea sighed, she knew Kai was going to get mad, but this was unreasonable! "Kai…calm down, you know how Iyashi treated me and it was time to put an end to it."

"And walking out of the warehouse was for…" he continued, and she broke in, knowing what he was going to say next, 'Because if you didn't leave, he would have never known you were here.'

"Look, I walked out of that warehouse, because Kiba had for us to join packs, and I needed time to think, I didn't know I was…," but she was cut off from the looks she was receiving from everyone their, "What?"

The triplets looked happy, they were given the chance to stay with Toboe, Itachi looked as if he really didn't care, Sakura looked excited about being with a new pack, Yozora and Blue didn't really care either, and Kai just looked pure plain mad.

"Me and Blue already said its fine, anyone else want to agree?" Yozora put in, looking at them. Almost immediately, Hana, Tane, and Hinata nodded. Itachi shrugged, and Sakura gave him a light push, before agreeing. Kai sighed, it was obvious he was out ruled, even though he was still angry with Rea; he'd have to get over it.

Rea smiled, "I guess it's settled then," she walked over to Kiba, "We leave when you leave."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N: Ok, I can't believe this took me a week to write! This is also my first fighting scene done with wolves so I hope it's good, and now for the pick-up line of the day:

I hope I brought my library card; 'cause I'm checkin' you out!

Anyway, there have been barely any reviews so if I don't get more then at least ten, I'm going to stop writing, honestly, it's a little pointless to write when no ones reading, ne? And besides, ten isn't that much! So R&R Please! Ja Ne!)


End file.
